


The Ones

by xXM0n0chromeNimbusXx



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angel/Demon Sex, F/M, Multi, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 06:18:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2641256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXM0n0chromeNimbusXx/pseuds/xXM0n0chromeNimbusXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Monokura Yamihiro is a simple demon living in Hell City, until, something happens...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Ones

“Welcome to Hell City! A place full of vibrant citizens and a thriving community! Let me tell you about the basics of this bustling town and the do’s and don’ts of this demon community!” A robot had said while greeting Monokura at the train station, although, it was unaware that she was returning from the neighbouring Los Satanos.

Monokura let out a long sigh as her bags were dragging along the linoleum floor. She whipped her short, brown, red and pink-tipped hair and opened her brown and red eyes.

Sweat was accumulating her armpits and the underside of her breasts as she inched her way to the exit of the station.

Monokura had a bus ticket in her hand as she walked over to the bus. She gave the slip of paper to the driver as well as $2.50 in cash.

She sat down next to a girl, who looked about 17, texting on her phone. She let out another long sigh as she placed her bags under her legs.

Monokura picked up her 3DS with her headphones in. She started aimlessly fooling around with it out of boredom, and put it back. As soon as the next stop was the stop she wanted to get off at, she grabbed her bags and headed to a place where several suit-and-tie-clad businessmen were standing. She grabbed one of the handles on the ceiling of the bus. A few moments after, the bus stopped at Monokura’s destination. She got off to see a large condo. She walked up the steps and walked inside. She went up 2 flights of stairs to her room and flopped down on the couch. Her housemaid, Rosa, came out of the kitchen to greet her.

Monokura simply waved as she grabbed her laptop and started searching the web. Her parents were away for the weekend, so she was left alone to do her own thing. She took an old, fuzzy blanket and wrapped it around her 13-year-old body. She later dozed off into slumber.

When she woke up, the television had been turned on, with a news reporter talking about Angel Day (1). Monokura was excited about this day, and it was only a few days away! She could get to see the love of her life again. Anjerikuto Tenshine he was called. He was an angel, so she couldn’t see him all that often. Their love was forbidden. This was the only time she would ever see him in a while.


	2. Falling inside the Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut.

Today was the day. It was Angel Day. Monokura could get to see her Anjerikuto again. She took a bus ride to the station to meet a angel. It was…him…

Anjerikuto had long black hair that reached his mid-back, mismatched eyes (one was brown, the other was a glowing neon green), a halo and wings (they were mechanical, like most angel’s wings), tan skin, and carrying a large smile on his face along with a heap of luggage.

“Oh my gosh! Anjerikuto!” Monokura shouted before giving him a big hug.

*TIMESKIP TO MONOKURA’S CONDO*

Anjerikuto unpacked his bags and sat down on the couch with Monokura clinging onto him.

“Hey, it’s getting late. But…I don’t want to sleep on the floor like last time. Can I…can I sleep in your bed with you?” Anjerikuto said.

“Um…okay…” Monokura said with a sceptical look on her ivory-colored face.

*MONOKURA”S BEDROOM*

Monokura and Anjerikuto both laid down on the bed. The white blanket was able to cover both of their small bodies. Just then, Anjerikuto climbed on top of Monokura, toying with her chocolate brown locks.

“Um…Anjerikuto?” Monokura managed to utter before Anjerikuto kissed her on the lips.

Monokura kissed him back…

Anjerikuto planted several kisses along Monokura’s collarbone.

And then…they started lovemaking. But at such a young age, this was abnormal…

Monokura’s pitiful attempts at keeping quiet while Anjerikuto was thrusting himself back and forth, back and forth…were worthless as Monokura clenched her sharp teeth harder as she was reaching her peak…Angel Day was a time of peace, not for forbidden love…she grabbed onto the sheets harder as she came…Anjerikuto doing the same soon after…but…he had made a mistake…

A big mistake…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What have I done? I'm such a hypocrite! DX

**Author's Note:**

> (1) Angel Day is a holiday held every Sunday of January, February, June, August, and November, where the Barrier, a forcefield that only demons and succubi are allowed to pass unharmed, is deactivated, where the angels are now allowed to pass unscathed.


End file.
